Amaranthine
by fluffypocchie
Summary: Masalah-masalah kecil yang Mark alami di hari kedua musim panasnya. OS/NCT fic/TaeTen dom!AU/DLDR


Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Hanya tersisa beberapa derajat sudut lagi sebelum bintang kecil yang menjadi pusat tata surya berpulang ke horizonnya. Namun gumpalan uap air yang membentuk awan menghalau teriknya matahari musim panas. Membuat beberapa orang yang sedari tadi melontarkan protes tentang gersangnya udara yang setara dengan panas api neraka beralih untuk mengucap sujud syukur.

Mark berkacak pinggang seraya menatap langit biru cerah yang perlahan ditutupi oleh awan kelabu. Dalam bayangannya sudah terdengar suara gemerisik rintikan hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun membasahi tanah. Bocah delapan tahun itu tidak menyangka akan dihadiahi oleh hujan lagi di musim panas. Ia pikir, sudah cukup langit menangis selama dua minggu lebih di musim semi bulan lalu. Dan sekarang, di hari kedua musim panas akan turun hujan lagi?

Pandangan Mark teralih pada bola di bawah telapak kakinya yang tanpa alas. Menendang bangun ruang sisi lengkung itu dengan setengah hati. Mark tidak suka hujan. Hujan berarti ia harus berdiam diri di rumah tanpa memiliki kegiatan menyenangkan dengan teman-temannya seperti ini.

"MARK! Tendang yang benar! Aku menyesal telah masuk ke dalam tim yang sama denganmu!" Suara teriakan melengking dari seberang lapangan memecahkan Mark dari khayalannya.

Tidak terima atas protes yang ditujukan kepadanya, Mark bersungut kesal dan balas berteriak, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk masuk ke dalam tim yang sama denganku!" Seumur-umur, Mark tidak pernah merasa senang atas kehadiran si cerewet satu ini. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mengangkat tangan seperti meminta waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Huu, payah, belum apa-apa sudah lelah," orang yang sama kembali mengejek Mark.

"Diam, cerewet," Mark berujar selagi berjalan ke sudut lapangan untuk mengambil botol minumnya. Meneguk air mineral tersebut hingga hanya tersisa setengah dari kapasitas maksimalnya. Mark menatap sendu langit yang sedang bersedih, seperti tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi.

Jisung, yang termuda di antara tujuh sekawan itu, mengabaikan permainan yang tidak menarik lagi baginya dan memilih untuk mengikuti Mark untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Cuaca semakin memburuk, suara gemuruh menderu keras membuat hampir semua dari mereka berteriak ketakutan dan berhamburan memeluk Mark, yang tertua dari semuanya.

Padahal, belum setengah cahaya mentari yang terhalang awan. Sayang, tanda-tanda badai datang terlalu cepat.

Mark melepaskan cengkraman-cengkraman kuat yang membuat baju kesayangannya menjadi kusut. Ia menghela nafas sedih, "Sepertinya kita memang harus kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kalian tidak mau diguyur hujan kan?"

Hari itu, mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing dengan setengah hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Menyusuri jalan setapak yang sempit tidak pernah semengerikan ini bagi Mark. Karena biasanya, ia pulang dengan matahari yang masih memancarkan sinar kejinggaan. Kali ini, mendung merusak segalanya. Bahkan jarum pendek pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyentuh angka lima.

Memiliki teman yang searah dengan jalan pulangnya memberikan Mark _sedikit_ rasa tenang.

Hanya sedikit karena anak ini tidak mengenal kata berhenti untuk berceloteh. Terkadang mengungkit-ungkit beberapa kejadian memalukan yang pernah Mark alami sebelumnya.

"Nah, jadi kemarin aku melihat ada anak laki-laki di—"

"Donghyuk, berhenti, please."

Yang namanya disebut sejenak menghentikan langkahnya kemudian kembali menyusul langkah Mark dua detik selanjutnya "Oke, oke, tetapi dua hari lalu di kafe aku melihat anak yang sama sedang merengek meminta es krim pada orang tuanya, lalu—"

Ceritanya terus berlanjut, namun Mark tidak mendengarkannya lagi.

Terserah sajalah.

Rasanya seperti mendengar radio, di mana komunikasi hanya berjalan searah. Hanya penyiar yang berbicara terus-menerus. Mau berbicara sampai pita suara rusak pun Mark sebagai pendengar tidak akan dihiraukan.

Hari semakin gelap, Mark sukses mencapai tempat tinggalnya setelah melewati hari yang berat— _karena Donghyuk_. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada si cerewet sebelum membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Seorang pria telah menanti kedatangan Mark di depan pintu rumah.

Itu ayahnya— _Taeyong_ — yang sedang menumpukan berat badan pada bingkai pintu. Tangan kanan memegang sebuah cangkir porselen dengan goresan cat yang menunjukkan suasana musim panas—seperti permintaan Mark karena ia lahir di puncak musim panas. Manik coklatnya terlihat tenang namun Mark yakin pikiran ayahnya sedang panik setengah mati.

Mark tersenyum, Ia berjalan mengendap-endap selagi sang ayah masih tenggelam dengan rasa kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mark berniat untuk mengejutkan ayahnya diam-diam.

Bibir mungil Mark mengerucut kecewa ketika _orbs_ cokelat sang ayah bertemu dengan miliknya. Erangan kecewa terlepas dari bibirnya sementara ayahnya malah tertawa mengejek.

"Mau mengerjai _daddy_ lagi? Tidak bisa, Mark. Ayah tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Taeyong setelah menghela nafas lega karena anaknya berhasil tiba di rumah tanpa terguyur hujan.

Mark memicingkan mata tidak percaya. Buktinya, ayahnya ini sangat mudah dibohongi kalau sudah menyangkut ' _istri_ '-nya.

Seperti kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Seseorang dengan nomor tidak dikenal menelfon ke ponsel ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa istrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan harus melakukan operasi karena keretakan tulang kering. Ayahnya diminta mengirimkan sejumlah uang terlebih dahulu supaya operasi bisa cepat dilaksanakan. Untung saja Mark ada di rumah saat itu dan sukses mencegah ayahnya bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Hasilnya? Setelah ditelepon ternyata sang ibu tengah bercengkrama di rumah sahabat karibnya. Bukan tergolek lemah di rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang tertancap di tubuhnya.

"Oh, tolong maafkan hamba, tuan muda." Taeyong meletakkan cangkirnya di lantai teras, berlutut, kemudian berperaga layaknya _butler_ tampan berjas hitam dalam sebuah film.

 _"Daddyyy~~"_ Mark merengek, lantas berlari menuju ayahnya yang masih berusaha menahan tawa.

Taeyong mengulum senyum dan menangkap Mark dalam pelukannya. Pria yang telah menginjak usia kepala tiga tersebut bangkit setelah sebelumnya mengambil cangkir porselen yang telah kosong dan menyerahkannya kepada Mark. Rengkuhan pada anak laki-lakinya kini telah berubah menjadi gendongan.

Siapa sangka Mark yang dari luar terlihat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab nyatanya bisa menjadi sangat manja di belakang layar.

"Mark," Taeyong membuka pembicaraan setelah mengecup kening anak laki-lakinya.

"Yes, _daddy?"_ Jawab Mark tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lukisan yang menghiasi cangkir dalam genggamannya.

"Nanti malam tidur sendiri lagi?"

Mark memejamkan mata seraya menimang-nimang. Satu helaan nafas kasar dan ia membuka matanya kembali, _"No,_ Mark ingin tidur dengan _mommy."_

"Lho, lalu _daddy_ tidur di mana?" Taeyong mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

Mark mengaduh sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan mengusap bekas bagian yang baru saja dicubit ayahnya sendiri. " _Daddy_ tidur di kamar Mark saja, _shooh."_ Ia membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang tidak memegang cangkir.

"Kalau _daddy_ tidak mau, bagaimana?" goda Taeyong lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau, Mark akan melapor ke momma," ancam Mark dengan mata memicing tajam, berusaha meniru bersutan ayahnya ketika marah— _meski pada akhirnya ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan—_

"Kalau begitu, _daddy_ tidak mau. Mark tidur di kamar sendiri saja."

Mark memasang muka masam. Melompat turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang di meja terdekat. Bocah itu lantas berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai satu, menuju studio lukis ibunya. Taeyong mengekori dari belakang dengan ayunan langkah santai; tidak tergesa sedikitpun.

" _Mommaaa,"_ rengek Mark setelah membuka kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci. " _Daddy_ tidak mau mengalah lagi."

"Huh?" laki-laki yang tengah duduk di depan meja terlihat kebingungan. Ia meletakkan kuasnya di bagian kanan meja. Beranjak dari kursi _roller_ yang diduduki menuju Mark yang masih mematri wajah masam di depan pintu.

"Kalian meributkan apa lagi?" Ten mengembuskan nafas, bergantian melirik suami dan anaknya.

" _Daddy_ tidak mau mengalah, Mark ingin tidur dengan _momma_ hari ini." Mark menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Ten.

"Mark, maksud _daddy,_ kita kan bisa tidur bertiga." Taeyong membela diri. Tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan malam di kasur _single_ milik Mark yang bisa membuat kakinya menjuntai ke bawah.

"Bohong! Tadi _daddy_ menyuruh Mark tidur di kamar sendiri."

" _Uhm_ , itu hanya bercanda," sangkal Taeyong lagi. Ia tahu betapa Ten sangat protektif dan memanjakan Mark. Bisa gawat jika Taeyong ketahuan tidak ingin Mark tidur bersama mereka.

Maaf saja, tidak mungkin Taeyong mengatakan kalau 'urusan penting'-nya dengan Ten malam ini bisa terganggu jika Mark ikut tidur di kamar mereka.

Ten terkekeh, namun sebelumnya ia telah melempar bersutan tajam pada Taeyong. Membuat pria tampan yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda tersebut mengusap-usap lehernya kikuk.

Tangan Ten terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam lembut milik Mark. "Kita tidur bertiga malam ini, oke?"

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana intens seperti sore barusan telah hilang dan digantikan dengan atmosfer hangat yang membalut kebersamaan keluarga kecil mereka.

Sebuah film dengan rating segala umur menjadi pilihan Taeyong setelah mereka berdiskusi kecil. Tidak peduli sesering apapun Taeyong dan Mark melakukan silang pendapat, hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama.

Satu kata kunci cukup untuk mengetahui film apa yang mereka tonton.

 _Yellow_

Sofa biru beludru di ruang tamu mereka muat hingga empat orang dewasa. Namun Mark lebih suka duduk di atas paha ayahnya. Mereka menonton dengan khidmat dan sesekali melepaskan tawa ringan.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 ketika Mark baru menyadari kalau ia belum menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk esok hari. Segera saja anak laki-laki itu melompat dari pangkuan sang ayah, mengungkapkan alasannya, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar.

Ten mengangguk mengizinkan, mengetahui bahwa pandangan suaminya melekat terlampau kuat pada layar kaca di depan mereka. Terlalu fokus menonton untuk menyadari kalau Mark sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

Yang bisa Ten lakukan hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sudah terbiasa dengan pria tua yang selera tontonannya masih sama dengan anak-anak.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Namun Ten tidak menghiraukannya, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu _quality time_ bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Selagi menunggu Mark kembali, Ten menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke Taeyong, lengan ia lingkarkan di lengan suaminya. Taeyong tetap tidak bergeming; seperti tidak ada hal yang bisa mengganggunya menikmati kartun yang berada pada posisi teratas dalam daftar film kesukaannya.

Berniat jahil, Ten membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuyarkan Taeyong dari konsentrasinya. Kemudian bangkit untuk menyelamatkan diri dari Taeyong yang masih membeku dengan tatapan kosong.

Sesuatu yang menahan tangannya cukup untuk membuat Ten kesulitan mengatur nafas.

"Mau kabur ke mana?"

Ten hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Taeyong menarik laki-laki berparas manis itu dengan paksa untuk duduk menyamping di atas pahanya. Tidak seperti Mark barusan yang menghadap ke depan. Taeyong memberi sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dengan Ten; mengagumi tiap lekuk wajah pasangannya dengan saksama.

" _You are so pretty, do you know it? Your eyes resemble stars, they're sparkling beautifully"_

Mendengar _cheesy lines_ dari Taeyong, Ten hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami. Menghalangi Taeyong untuk melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

 _It's been years,_ namun Ten tetap belum terbiasa dengan rayuan-rayuan yang dilemparkan Taeyong kepadanya tiap hari.

Taeyong menangkup wajah Ten dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik pasangan resminya ke dalam ciuman hangat nan mesra. Waktu tak akan pernah terasa berlalu bagi mereka dalam saat seperti ini.

" _Mom_! Mark ada tugas untuk bes— _ohh,_ _nevermind_ , Mark bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Sepasang _lovebirds_ itu membeku dengan wajah yang berjarak dua inci satu dengan yang lainnya bahkan setelah debuman pintu menggema ke dalam telinga mereka.

 _"Oh iya! Mark tidur sendiri saja hari ini!"_ Susul Mark dari dalam ruangan.

Ten tersadar lalu berdiri dan mendorong tubuh suaminya menjauh, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar di atas sofa "Ini salahmu," hardik Ten sebal.

"Yang lebih dahulu mengganggu siapa?" Balas Taeyong tak mau kalah.

Ten merengut kesal. Pasal pertama, ia tidak pernah salah. Pasal kedua, jika ia berbuat salah, kembali ke pasal pertama.

Taeyong yang mengerti dengan keadaan mengambil langkah sigap untuk memperbaiki situasi. " _I'm sorry, okay?_ Setidaknya kita bisa menyelesaikan 'urusan penting' kita hari ini." Taeyong menyeringai lebar. Tangannya menelusup ke selah antara sandaran sofa dan punggung Ten, meraih pinggangnya mendekat.

"Gila," maki Ten namun senyuman terpatri dengan jelas di wajah manisnya.

Malam itu, Mark terpaksa harus memutar siaran radio tengah malam.

FIN

* * *

.

.

.

* _amaranthine (adj.) eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting, undying, immortal._

Hehe, aku memang suka buat yang ngegantung /smooch/

As requested from birthday gurl, CathleyaDRSa : TaeTen domestic au with slight!Markhyuck. Happy birthday bby! I'm bad at making wishes but I wish your days will be wonderful, filled with joy, and hopefully you can meet your bias(es) someday.

Karena menikahi bias itu almost impossible. ( _yea, some fans did)_

I'm not really fond with Dom!au, ini bahkan sampe 5 kali /or more/ rewrite, hasilnya lebih pendek dari yang aku bayangkan, lol. It took me some time karena ada beberapa part yang aku tambahin pas proofread. Kelamaan mikir judul juga :(

p.s. Hari ini #2yearswithTaeTen dan iconic selca mereka belum juga dirilis :))

p.s.s. Actually aku mau nyoba nulis prequel buat story ini. But laziness are all over me. So, don't expect too much.

p.s.s.s Aku kira selesai UN langsung liburan, ternyata masih sekolah :((


End file.
